leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
User blog:BozskyNapalm/polák vs troll
Předem upozorňuji, že tento článek není založen proti polákům, ale nýbrž proti jejich hernímu stylu, který je pověstný nejen ve světě LoL!!! Ať hraji Ranked nebo Blind pick tak se každou hru, setkávám se stejnou devizou hráčů, kteří jsou (bohužel) všudepřítomní, obdobně jako bacily nebo viry. Jsou to hráči (já je označuji jako Opice=>Monkey), kteří se instalockují a vůbec neberou ohled na to, že se zbytek týmu domlouvá na taktice a picku. Nebo jsou to hráči , kteří se přijdou pobavit a takzvaně zatrolovat. (sám to dělám také). V čem je vlastně rozdíl mezi Trollem a Polákem důležitý a jak rozpoznat Poláka od Trolla a užít si hru? Snad Vám pomůžou tyto informace a definice, které jsou založeny na neobjektivním posudku několika hráčů z LoL světa. Trollpick=> je většinou vedený jako pick hrdinů na role, pro které nejsou primárně vedeny. Taric na solo topu, Soraka na midu, Karthus v jungli, Volibear jako support, Soraka jako ADC, atd.... Proč je to troll a proč to nejni pouhý unskill? Většinou trolují hráči, kteří již ví, co a na koho hrát. Takže stačí, když si to trošku potrénují v co-op modu proti botům a vše klapne tak jak má. Nedosahují takových výsledků jako hrdinové, kteří jsou primárně určeny na některé jiné lajny nebo role, ale z drtivé většiny mají lepší skore, nez ostatni hráči s klasickými hrdiny v normálních rolích. Troller je většinou herní mazák, který si zkouší rozšířit své herní obzory v netradičních rolích. Nestává se to často, ale když se přistoupí na jejich herní styl, tak i když hra skončí prohrou, pořád můžete říct GG nebo Well Played. A dáte mu honor třeba za friendly a nebo i team work. Tyhle hry jsou většinou velice zábavné, protože vidět soraku jak dává pentakill thumb|center|335 px nebo tým plný supportů je prostě bomba. Nutností je, aby každý hráč uměl toho svého hrdinu dokonale i pozpátku. Takže z větší části troll = skill, ale pouze pokud umíte ty dané hrdiny a ostatní nejsou úplně bez smyslu pro humor a dobrou hru. Samozřejmě bych rád dodal, že trolling v Rankedu je velikým riskem a hazardem, který se z 99% ohodnotí reportem za unskilled player, ať hra dopadne jakkoliv. (Hráči v Rankedu nemají smysl pro humor a chtějí vyhrát). BlackNapalm doporučuje: Když hrajete s kamarády tak je parádní trolling naběhnout všech 5 hrdinů do soupeřovi věže s attack speed itemy. Je to docela sranda, když v 20 sekundě shodíte třetinu HP jejich věži (někdy i více, záleží jak máte postavené runy a masteries), dostanete executy a soupeř si nepolepší, kdežto vy jo :) a ještě se stihnete vrátit na lajnu dřive, než tam doběhnou creepy. Samozřejmě je důležité vědět jestli soupeř začíná na modrém nebo červeném. Aby jste mu nedali killy. Nebo zkuste Blitzcranka v táboře duchů, kde si můžete odchytit jejich midaře a než se vzpamatuje co se děje může být po něm. (ideálně ve spoluprácí s midařem nebo junglerem, který vlastní a ví jak použít stun). A teď k těm Polákům=> Kromě toho, že poláci mají charakteristické koncovky Pl u nicku, nebo časté W uprostřed nicku je lze snadno poznat a rozlišit podle herních stylů. Aby bylo krásně vidět co myslím, tak jsem si dovolil rozdělit herní styly\skilly do několik podskupin. Instalock'' Polák=>''' Blind Pick instalock, kde základním kamenem je jejich skill. A to v tom, že ještě dříve než se Vám načte obrazovka, tak už má locknutého hrdinu a napsáno ,,I mid\top and i dont care". Pořád nechápu jak se jim to může podařit tak rychle se instalocknout a ještě napsat ,,I dont care".... 'Dalším druhem je Skin kid=>Skin není Skill=> mnoho těchto hráčů se pozná snadno a rychle, mají ten nejdražší Legendary skin na OP hrdinu, kterého vůbec neumí hrát. Krásným příkladem je Gatekeeper Galio, který si řekne support a carrymu krade creepy, killy a když se mu řekne ať to nedělá, tak se hájí skinem, hádá se a později leavne. V horším případě začne feedovat a slovně napadat ostatní hráče. Tomuto druhu hráčů by se měl ukládat ban dříve, než si založí účet. Crazy Ping Polish Noob=> Tento druh je absolutně nejhorší, většinou je na postu junglera. V klidu si naběhne pod topovou lajnu, pingne na soupeře a vyčkává v křoví. Topový hráč, který má radost z toho, že bude gang na soupeře, se vypozicuje a vlítne do soupeře, kde později na tvrdý burst zemře. Jungler, který vyčkával 2 sekundy na gang už nedokázal počkat sekundu další a rozhodl se gangovat mid. Takže během fightu, který se odehrává na Topu, je Jungler mezi midem a Topem. Kde posléze napíše, report top feed. Prostě další magor zralej na report. (toto samozřejmě dělá na každé lajně). Popřípadně si počká, až hráč na lajně rozebere toho soupeře a pak jen přijde a dá last hit nebo KS. Crazy Ping Polish Noob 2=> Tento druh se objevuje zejména když dostanete nakládačku pod věží. Pod věží, kdy dostanete na frak, ale podaří se Vám utéct s nejlepším úmyslem nedat jim kill. Je samozřejmostí, že když utíkáte, potřebujete vidět jungli a snažíte se utéct k midu nebo do báze, kde by jste byli v bezpečí. Aktivita tohoto druhu se probouzí jakmile jste na ústupu. Skoro současně, když začne ústup, začne brutální retreat ping po celé mapce, kde se vyskytujete. Nic nevidíte, nemůžete se rozhodnout kam půjdete a on drží dangerous ping. Jako kdyby jste nevěděli, že máte po killu toužícího soupeře za zády. Spamming přes pingy, report. Podobná situace může nastat když jste u buffu, stahujete ho a přiběhne midař a zběsilým pingováním se dožaduje modrého buffu. Stupidita nejtěžšího kalibru. Jako kdyby to jednou nestačilo. Jako posledního jsem si nechal druh Poláka, který se vyskytuje v rankedu. Pracovní název: Ranked Monkey =>Zákldní chrakteristika je jednoduchá: Je posledního picku, dožadující se jedinéné role, protože ostatní hrát neumí, nebo pro ně nemá hrdiny. (Co teda do Rankedu leze?) Takovéto hráče vždy ohodnoťím reportem=> unskilled player. Nejhorší na tom je, že si pickne to co umí, takže se může stát, že budete mít v týmu dva junglery, nebo dva solo topery, popřípadě double mid, prostě retardace. Zlámat ruce, za to co dělá. Z 99% je to prohra a ztracených 24 LP, které se horko těžko získavají zpátky. Když se tam objeví podobný opičák, kterej po sobě hází výkaly a mlátí pěstí do klávesnice vyplatí se leavnout z queqe, ztratit 4 LP, počkat si 5 minut a hrát plnohodnotnou hru. (samozřejmě za předpokladu, že tam nebude další dement). Snad se Vám tyto definice líbily a dokážete nyní podle nich definovat kdo je hráč a kdo je prostě Polák, kterej Vám háže klacky pod nohy. Viva La EloHell Pokud by sjte chtěli poděkovat za článek, můžete posalt zprávu, zanechat koment, nebo klidně vyjádřit podporu účtem který vytáhnete na lvl 5 a autor za to dostane IP na linku http://signup.leagueoflegends.com/?ref=4f44c07c35e1a951589494. Budu mít víc času na psaní a nebudu muset tolik hrát za IP :) Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu